


Home

by msmayhem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmayhem/pseuds/msmayhem
Summary: Dipper and Mabel now live with Grunkle Stan. Nobody knows why or why Dipper doesn't like the mention of his dad. The twins are acting strange and Robbie wants to know why. I am revising the original story, which is mine. You can also find this on ff.net under the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am revising the original story, which is mine. You can also find this on ff.net under the same name.

Home

Chapter 1

Dipper hissed in pain as his back was slammed roughly against the cool, hard metal of the school locker. "What's the matter fag? Did that hurt?"  
The sweaty jock asked with a smirk on his face. There were two others on either side of the meathead currently holding Dipper by his arms. The two lackeys snickered. "I think the queer likes it Blake." The guy holding his left arm said in a teasing voice 'Dammit why today?' "You know what they say about guys like you? That you're secretly gay, and you'll bully the person you like." Dipper smirked even knowing this would only make things worse. The one pinning Dipper to the locker, who he now knew as Blake, punched Dipper in the stomach. Dipper coughed and gasped in pain his breath taken momentarily. Dipper grit his teeth against the pain. He felt Blake's grip on his shirt loosen. Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see none other than Robbie walking towards them. He glared at the goons as he got closer. Blake and his goons let go of Dipper and start to walk away slowly. "Come on guys. We don't want to upset his ~boyfriend~!" The meatheads walk away, laughing mockingly.

Dipper breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He straightened his shirt and turned around opening his locker. "Stupid jerks..." Dipper muttered under his breath while pulling out his hoodie. He turned around only to come face to face with Robbie. Dipper glared at Robbie. "I didn't need you're help. I had the situation under control." Robbie glared at him for a bit before speaking. "Why are you here?" Dipper stared back at Robbie for a few moments before looking away uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh well you see...I um...live here...now?" Robbie scoffed. "What your old man didn't want you anymore? He probably got tired of seeing you. Sent you off to be his uncle's problem?" Dipper blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. He kept his head down and closed his locker. "Not that this hasn't been...fun, but I have get home." Dipper turned and practically ran away. Robbie watched Dipper hurry off and shrugged. "Whatever."

Robbie walked outside to his black motorcycle. He on and started it up. As he drove off the school parking lot he seen Dipper holding his side as he walked. Robbie slowed down as he got near him. "Hey shorty. Want a ride?"  
Dipper looked at Robbie confused and narrowed his eyes. Robbie rolled his eyes and stopped the bike. "Look I'm goin to the Mystery Shack anyway. So get on already before I change my mind."Dipper hesitated for a split second before slowly getting on the bike. Robbie grabbed Dipper's hand and wrapped them around how waist. Dipper blushed bright red."You'll wanna hang on tight." In response Dipper tightened his hold around Robbie's stomach. It was a short ride to the mystery shack as Robbie drove like a maniac. Dipper loved the feeling of being so close to Robbie. He held on tighter, smiling.

Dipper discovered his feelings for Robbie last summer when he accidentally heard Robbie singing. His voice had sounded so strong and laced with so much emotion. Dipper knew then that he never hated Robbie, only misunderstood his feelings toward the goth teen. Sure at first Robbie was a right jerk and continues to be. Dipper chalked it up that he was simply attracted to the 'bad boy' type. Robbie stopped the bike as they arrived at their destination. Dipper got off followed by Robbie. Dipper ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh...thanks...for the ride."  
Dipper looked up and smiled shyly at Robbie. Robbie crossed his arms. "Whatever."  
He walks off in the direction of the strange shop. Dipper shakes his head and follows. They get inside and is greeted by Zoos and Stan. "Ah Robbie here for your application? No need your hired. I'll pay ya $6.50 an hour. You start tomorrow."  
Stan walked off to watch tv. Dipper eyes were wide as saucers. "Wait! You're working here?!"

That night when Dipper went to bed, he stared at the ceiling for a long while. He sighed. He heard a noise and felt a dip in his bed. "It'll be okay Dipstick." Mabel grabbed his hand reassuringly, squeezing lightly. Dipper sat up and looked at Mabel sadly. He sighed loudly in annoyance and ruffled his hair. "I can't do it anymore. I wanna tell Wendy and hell even Robbie." Mabel smiles and snorts. "Then tell 'em silly." She said like it was the obvious choice. Dipper stared at Mabel with a thoughtful expression. "I can't just tell them...What if they treat me differently?"  
Mabel ruffled Dipper's hair smiling. "They'll act different for awhile. Something terrible happened to us and it was way worse for you. But they'll go back to their old selves eventually." Dipper smiled at his sister. "Thanks Mabel. You always know how to cheer me up." She hugged Dipper, "Of course I do. I am your twin!" and went back to her bed. The next morning found a very tired and sore Dipper. He slowly got out of bed and dressed. He was wearing his signature hat paired with his vest, a plain gray long sleeve shirt, and black skinny jeans. He was tying his shoes when the door burst open to reveal a hyper Mabel. "Guess who's here!" She said in a sing-song voice. Dipper finished tying his shoes. He stood up and smiled fondly at his sister. The days were never boring with her around. Dipper put his hand to his chin in an exaggerated manner. "Is it...a cool but deadly overpowered monster for us to fight?" Mabel giggled and slapped his arm. "No silly! Try again!" Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "I give up. Who?" Mabel pulled a disgruntled Robbie into the room. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Mabel why did you bring him to our room?" Mabel giggled. "Welllllll I was hoping your shirt would be off." Dipper blushed and looked down. "Mabel don't try to set me up with Robbie."

Dipper pushed past them both and went downstairs to the odd shop. Robbie huffed and followed after Dipper with Mabel behind him humming a cheery tune. Dipper got to the bottom of the stairs and was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Dipper froze and his eyes went wide with fear. Mabel seen this and panicked. "Don't touch him!"  
Dipper turned around quickly and pushed Robbie away roughly, making him fall. Robbie sat there for a second before he stands up quickly advancing on Dipper. Mabel had been knocked down due to her standing so close to Robbie. "Wait please don't hurt him."  
Her eyes held unshed tears ready to fall at any moment. Robbie ignored her and continued to go at Dipper until his back hit a wall. Robbie raised his fist to punch Dipper but stopped mid punch frozen there. Dipper had closed his eyes tightly and had started shaking. Wendy walked in and and gasped. She ran to the scene and pushed Robbie away. She punched Robbie in the arm and glared at him. "I thought you guys were done fighting!" Dipper's breath was now coming in gasps and he had slid down the wall holding his knees to his chest. Wendy looked at him in concern as Mabel rushed to his side. She held him close to her whispering soothing words. She flared at Robbie. They just stood there dumbfounded. Finally they snapped out of it. "What's wrong with him?"  
Robbie would deny this but he was worried. Wendy punched Robbie in the arm again.  
"He's having a panic attack you jerk!"  
Dipper shoved Mabel away and tried to run away. "Grab him!" Mabel yelled. Robbie wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and held the struggling teen. "Let go! Don't touch me!" Dipper struggled even harder to get out of Robbie's grasp.  
"Calm down Dipper." Robbie said in a soft tone. At the sound of Robbie using his name Dipper stilled. His breathing slowly returned to normal. Robbie slowly let go of Dipper prepared to grab him if he decided to run again. "Let's give them a minute."  
Wendy pulled Mabel into the next room. Dipper stepped away from Robbie and looked down. "Look I'm...sorry."  
Dipper looked at Robbie suddenly. "No I am. You...startled me when you grabbed my arm." Robbie looked at Dipper confused. "Did something happen? Is that why you're acting weird?" Robbie said trying to sound indifferent.  
"No!" Dipper said a little to quickly. He blushed and bit his lip. "Err I mean no. Nothing happened." Dipper said in a softer voice. Robbie looked at him not believing him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked past Dipper to start work. Dipper followed silently behind.


	2. Important Notice Hiatus

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that I will be going on a hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time. My daughter needs a heart transplant. Again I am sorry, but I simply don't have the time or energy to write right now.


End file.
